falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
River's Landing
A moderate-sized trading post at its height, it would sadly be destroyed by a raider band due to its lack of experience. It has recently begun a comeback under the guiding hand of a casino owner. Founding The original residents of Leavenworth were killed by the Nuclear blasts and radiation from the bombs targeting Fort Leavenworth, the town would be avoided until a group of scavengers picked through it in early 2119. They returned the next year and established a small trading post in the old community center, taking advantage of the Proto-Rafters that had started to emerge. Growing over time with marriages and reclamation efforts, by 2150 the town had a population of 75 with small farms supporting the trade post, which now sold carved wood pieces along with scrap. Hearing stories from the rafters of raiders, they organized a construction effort and made crude walls from old cars and chunks of concrete. Never actually facing any raider attacks, however, the population would continue to grow and attracted many from nearby areas. These individuals would expand the community with a small bar and various services. A motel was added in 2158, providing the rafters with a place to stay and spend their Ring-pulls. Raiders would strike in 2172, but would be repelled after a short exchange, as they underestimated the settlement. After this the town would add several crude lookout posts in the nearby buildings and invest in weapons. This would prove wise as pirates would harass them off-and-on for the next two decades, until the attacks stopped suddenly in 2195. This allowed growth to continue, and contact with communities up and down the river. The town would be damaged by floods in 2211, after a particularly heavy rain, though no one was seriously hurt. Trade and their crops would be damaged however, the former by obstacles and currents in the river, and the latter by soil erosion and drowning. This would prompt a large importation of foodstuffs from the various merchants on the river, draining the town's ring-pulls until the next harvest. The flood would have lingering effects however, as bouts of Crop Rot would occur until the end of the decade, when the remaining infections were burned by frustrated farmers. The town would recover by 2221 and construct a small bar around two stills further away from the river, supplied by the non-infected barley to make whisky. This served to draw in some rafters, but mainly served as a meeting spot for many residents, and would be expanded in 2224 along with the wall. The town would again be harassed in 2232, though this time by Breeder Bugs, Who migrated through the town. They devastated the fields of several farms before their destruction at the hands of a posse of Molotov-wielding farmers, though the food supply was threatened this time. Rafter traffic would start to bypass the settlement in 2240, which confused the merchants of the town, until they discovered they were being black-listed by an influential rafter. Having ejected the man from town several months ago, the citizens were understandably upset, and tried to invite him there to settle the matter. The rafter would accept this invitation but would be killed by pirates on the way, causing the blacklist to continue, slowing trade well into the next decade. The 2250s would be relatively uneventful besides the birth of a future official, although feral ghouls would start appearing from the north. This would be a result of scavengers entering a new section of the army post to the north, though the mutants were fortunately low in numbers. River traffic would start to grow again in the mid-2260s, allaying residents fears of the town's status, and allowing businesses to see profits. Things would look up, but were not to last. Destruction and slow rebuilding The major attack they had so long avoided finally came in 2275, in the form of the Tall Hill Raiders, who divided their manpower and snuck in through the river, taking the town in a single day. The residents still alive after the initial attack would again cower in their homes when the Tall Hills fell into civil war. They went back to their scavenging roots, until the Fort Luck casino was created when most of the residents relocated there to work in a safer place. Another large group would go to work for Glenwood Chemical Solutions when it started hiring among the locals. The few not hired by either place either farm or scavenge in the untouched parts of the ruins, though the injection of economic stimulation would cause the town to slowly rebuild. It currently provides a bar, hostel, several shops as well as hosts a River Boat. Economy The town initially was agriculturally based with a moderate trade sector focused on rafter traffic. After it's destruction by raiders, it has turned to scavenging, though has begun trading with nearby settlements again, most prominently with the logging camp of East Wood. Category:Places Category:Kansas Category:Communities